Las Girls Z en Konoha
by Hwang Tae Kyung
Summary: Pan, Bra y Marron, llegaran accidentalmente a otra dimensión la cual está habitada por ninjas, donde conocerán a muchas personas que se vuelven importantes en sus vidas. Pasa y descubre que sucederá con ellas. Trunks x Pan Gaara x Pan Goten x Bra Sasuke x Bra Uub x Marron Kiba x Marron.
1. Capítulo 1 corazon roto

**_Las Girls Z en Konoha_**

Pan, Bra y Marron, llegaran accidentalmente a otra dimensión la cual está habitada por ninjas, donde conocerán a muchas personas que se vuelven importantes en sus vidas. Pasa y descubre que sucederá con ellas. Trunks x Pan Gaara x Pan Goten x Bra Sasuke x Bra Uub x Marron Kiba x Marron

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Nota: Sasuke nunca se fue de Konoha, pero Sai si está en su equipo, Seguetsu, Jugo y Karin formaran un equipo y su sensei será Yamato. Las edades van a variar **

**Trunks 18**

**Goten 18**

**Uub 18**

**Buena 17**

**PAN 17**

**Marrón 17**

**CORAZON ROTO.**

En el salón de clases

**POV Pan**

Hola soy Son Pan, tengo 17 años y voy en 2° de preparatoria, estudio en la escuela Orange Star School. Soy la envidia de todas las chicas de la escuela a excepción de Bra y Marron, ellas y yo somos la más populares de nuestro colegio, los chicos babean por nosotras ¡y como no van a babear! Somos hermosas y tenemos un cuerpo de infarto; nosotras en la escuela somos conocidas como las Girls Z. Amo mi vida tengo unas amigas geniales que compartimos los mismos gustos, bueno casi todos ya que me gusta entrenar más a mí que a ellas, pero igual son geniales, también tengo a mis tres grandes amigos ellos igual son populares y como no lo van a ser los tres están bien sexys, ellos son Uub, mi tio Goten y mi amor platónico Trunks, los tres son conocidos como los Dragones Z. Las chicas del instituto mueren por ellos, en especial por Trunks él es el más pedido por las mujeres, pero que ni se les ocurra tocarlo él es mío solo mío, lo amo tanto él siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, amo todo de el, sus ojos, su cabello…

**FIN POV Pan**

Bra: Pan, Pan, PAN REACCIONA- dice gritando desde su asiento que está a lado de Pan.

Marrón: Déjala Bra se nos fue- dice de forma dramática-perdimos a nuestra amiga.

Pan: ¿eh? ¿Disculpa dijeron algo?

Bra: Al fin dices algo, te estoy habla y habla, y no reaccionabas, las clases terminaron desde hace 15 minutos. ¿En qué pensabas? O ¿en quién pensabas mejor dicho?- dice de forma picarona.

Pan: Yo no, yo no pensaba en nadie- dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Marrón: ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?- dice de forma burlona

Pan: yo no estoy sonrojada, solo tengo calor- dice nerviosa

Bra: Pan admite que estabas pensando en mi hermano- dice burlonamente- Marrón y yo sabemos que te gusta Trunks.

X: ¡QUE PAN TE GUSTA TRUNKS!

Marrón: ¿chicos desde cuándo están? aquí-dice preocupada.

Goten: eso no importa, Pan es cierto que te gusta Trunks- dice sorprendido mirando a Pan que esta mas roja que un tomate.

Uub: esa no me la esperaba- dice burlonamente-lástima que Trunks es gay- dice riéndose.

Trunks: ¡YO NO SOY GAY!- gritando- oye Pan es cierto que te gusto.

Pan: eh eh eh bu.. bueno yo.. yo – nerviosa- aa veras Trunks… bueno si, si me gustas – lo dice toda sonrojada.

Trunks: bueno no sé qué decir, es muy tierno de tu parte – nervioso- pero sabes que yo solo te veo como una hermana-lo dice rascándose la nuca.

Bra: Pan ¿estás bien?- dice preocupada al ver la expresión del rostro de su amiga cambiaba a una triste.

Marrón: ¿Pan?- dice muy preocupada al ver que una lagrima caía del rostro de Pan- amiga… - no puedo terminar la frase porque Pan salió volando a toda velocidad por la ventana del salón de clases.

Bra: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA TRUNKS!- dice enfurecida y sale volando tras de Pan.

Marrón: ¡ERES UN TONTO TRUNKS!

Trunks: ¿Por qué? Solo dije la verdad- dice serio- no quiero que se haga ilusiones, además ella….- no pudo terminar de hablar pues Marrón lo ignoro y siguió a Bra y Pan.

Ubb: la cagastes Trunks- lo dice moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación

Goten: Trunks hiciste llorar a mi sobrina- enojado- aunque creo que fue mejor decir lo que sientes ahora y no ilusionarla- pensativo

Trunks: no fue mi intensión herirla- preocupado- mañana hablare con ella.

Después de esto los tres salen de la escuela y toman vuelo para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, pues Uub tenía que llegar temprano para ayudar en unas cosas a su madre, Goten tenía que llegar siempre temprano sino su madre Milk se molestaría con él, Trunks tenía entrenamiento con su padre Vegeta, además tendrá que pensar como decirle lo adecuado a Pan y no lastimarla más.

* * *

Bra y Marrón llegaron a donde esta Pan, ella ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Pan: Váyanse déjenme sola- dijo desde su cama mientras lloraba.

Bra: No Pan, somos tus amigas y jamás te dejaremos sola- dice mientras se sienta a un costado de la cama de Pan.

Marrón: Así es Pan, tranquila ya no llores más-dice acercándose a ella.

Pan: Gracias amigas-dijo mientras se secaba sus lágrimas-pero me duele mucho el corazón- tiene su mano derecha tocándose donde se encuentra el corazón.

Bra: Lo siento Pan todo fue mi culpa- dice de forma triste.

Pan: No te preocupes Bra, sé que no fue tu intensión- dijo ya más tranquila- al menos así sé que Trunks no está interesado en mi.

Marron: ¡ya se!- dijo emocionada- que te parece Bra, si llevamos a Pan a comer, de ahí de compras y por ultimo entrenamos, así para que se le olvide lo sucedido.

Bra: esa es una buena idea ¿Qué te parece Pan?- dijo mientras miraba a Pan y esta asintió con la cabeza.

Marron: Bien entonces que les parece si en una hora nos vemos a aquí en tu casa- miraba a Pan esta asintió- entonces Bra ahí que ir a nuestras casa por nuestra ropa de entrenamiento y por dinero.

Bra: Si, Pan también busca tu ropa de entrenamiento, pasaremos por ti en una hora- dijo esto mientras salía volando junto con Marrón.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí mi primer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, sayonara ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 El Deseo Equivocado

**EL DESEO EQUIVOCADO**

En el capítulo anterior:

Marron: Bien entonces que les parece si en una hora nos vemos a aquí en tu casa- miraba a Pan esta asintió- entonces Bra ahí que ir a nuestras casa por nuestra ropa de entrenamiento y por dinero.

Bra: Si, Pan también busca tu ropa de entrenamiento, pasaremos por ti en una hora- dijo esto mientras salía volando junto con Marrón.

* * *

Eran apenas las 2:00 pm de la tarde, Bra y Marrón iban volando por los cielos para dirigirse a sus respectivas Casas…

Marrón: ¿oye Bra crees que Pan este bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada

Bra: No lose, pero espero que si lo esté- preocupada- mi hermano fue un tonto en decirle que no le gustaba.

Marrón: Pobre de Pan-detiene su vuelo- bueno nos vemos luego en la casa de Pan, matta ne.

Bra: Matta ne- mueve su mano en señal de adiós y cada quien se va por su lado.

* * *

**Cuenta Bra/Bura  
**

No puedo dejar de pensar en mi amiga Pan,es muy doloroso saber que no le gustas a la persona que amas; recuerdo cuando vi al amor de mi vida y me dijo algo muy doloroso, que sentí como si mil espadas clavaran mi pobre corazón de pollo…

**Flash Back**

X: Hola princesa – me dijo un chico muy sexys de cabello negro y peinado parado.

Bra: Hola Goten y gracias por lo de princesa- dije de forma coqueta guiñándole un ojo mientras cerraba mi casillero- y dime que se te ofrece- le sonríe tiernamente.

Goten: No tienes por qué agradecer, de todas formas si eres una princesa, tu padre el señor Vegeta es el príncipe de los saiyajin, jejeje – me contesto con su típica sonrisa heredada de su padre Goku – ah por cierto necesito un consejo.

Bra: Claro Goten cuenta conmigo, ¿Qué tipo de consejo?- le pregunte

Goten: Bueno veras ayer le pedí a Pares que fuera mi novia –fue grande la sorpresa que mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal- Pero cuando hoy desperté me encontré con una sorpresa- me hizo una seña para que me acercara a el.

Bra: Déjame adivinar, ¿mojaste la cama? – lo dije disimulando mi tristeza

Gote: NO NO NO NO… ¡QUE COSAS DICES BRA!- se exalto por lo que dije - es otra cosa- se acercó a mi para susurrarme al oído- Me volvió a salir la cola.

Bra: Y que quieres que haga- le conteste un poco enojada pera disimular mi tristeza

Goten: Pues no se, qué me dirá Pares cuando la vea, ahorita la escondí pero no creo poder ocultárselo, Bra ayúdame dame un consejo sii… - me puso una carita de cachorro como suplica.

Bra: Arréglatelas tu Goten me voy- y me dirigí a mi respectivo salón de clases.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Tan solo recordar lo de esa vez siento mi corazón sangrar, aún no he dejado de amarlo, trato de ocultar el dolor que siento al verlo con ella, es mi orgullo el que me mantiene en alto fingiendo una sonrisa para que nadie pregunte qué es lo que tengo, aunque creo que el que se a dado cuanta de mi sonrisa falsa es mi padre, pero en fin eso ya paso y ahora tengo que estar con mi amiga.

* * *

Por fin llegue a casa, espero y mi mama no pregunte porque llegue tarde.

Bulma: Hola hija ¿porque llegas tarde?, tu hermano llego desde hace una hora y tu apenas llegas – pregunto mi madre

Bra: Ja lo que me temía- pensé- Lo siento mama es que se me fue volando el tiempo platicando con las chicas, a por cierto solo vine a cambiarme y por unas cosas, iré con Pan y Marrón a comer, también iremos de compras y de ahí a entrenar- dije empezando a subir las escalera.

Bulma: Esta bien, si quieres dinero me dices- dijo mi madre mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, yo solo asentí y me retire a mi habitación.

En mi habitación:

Bra: Listo ya tengo mi traje, ahora necesito unas capsulas para guardar todas las compras que are, no pienso cargar jeje- me dirigí al laboratorio de mi mama encontré unos estuches que cada uno contenía 10 de ellas, así que tome 3 de ellos, uno era para mí y los otros dos para mis amigas.

Cuando Salí del laboratorio, me dirigía para la cámara de gravedad donde se encuentra mi padre, pero encontré una puerta que nunca había visto, comprendan mi casa es enorme jeje bueno regresando al tema, entre a esa habitación y me encontré una caja…

Bra: que tendrá esta caja- me pregunte a mí misma y la abrí- wou son las esferas del dragón-en eso una idea se me viso a mi mente- las guardare en mi bolso y las llevare- Salí de ahí y mejor me fui ya no me despedí de mi padre, pues podría a hacer preguntas, así que solo tome mis cosas y antes de salir por la puerta grite despidiéndome de mi mama, en eso ella salió y me dio dinero en efectivo y 3 tarjetas de crédito, por ultimo bese su mejilla y salí volando rumbo a casa de Pan.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegue a casa de Pan, ya se encontraba Marrón con ella.

Marrón: Al fin llegas

Bra: Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde jeje, bueno ahora vámonos que ya me dio hambre a ti no Pan- le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza- creo que aun sigue triste- pensé.

Marron: -_-u otra vez no, salieron igualitas a sus padre, comen demasiado

Bra: Por supuesto que no, nosotras comemos con modales y ellos no.

Pan: Bueno entonces ya vámonos- dijo Pan queriendo disimular que estaba bien.

Después de una rato volando, llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos directo a un restaurant, Pan y yo comimos de todo en el menú, todos los clientes que estaban presentes estaban asombrados por la cantidad de comida que comíamos, aunque nosotras ya nos habíamos a acostumbrado a esas reacciones de las personas al vernos comer, la única que no se había acostumbrado era Marrón pues ella come menos que nosotros. Después de comer fuimos a las tiendas de ropa y accesorios, las tres compramos muchas cosas que ya ni podíamos caminar con tantas de ellas, pero lo bueno fue que lleve las capsulas y las guardamos en estas. Ya habíamos comido, e ido de compras lo ultimo que faltaba en la lista para animar a Pan era ir a entrenar, asi que nos dirigimos a un lugar mas lejos que la Montaña Paoz; era un lugar grande, hermoso, con mucho pasto ideal para entrenar. Pasamos unas 3 horas entrenando pues Pan en cada ataque desahogaba su tristeza y furia.

**Termina de contar Bra/Bura  
**

Marrón: Ya esta oscureciendo- dijo mirando hacia el cielo – Pan ven a descansar, llevas un buen rato entrenando – la nombrada asintió y se sentó a descansar.

Bra: Como te sientes Pan- pregunto

Pan: Creo que un poco mejor- contesto dirigiendo una mirada al cielo- ¿chicas alguna vez han sentido como su corazón se desborona en mil pedazos- pregunto.

Bra/Marrón: Si

Marrón: Yo sentí eso, cuando vi a Uub, besando a una chica- dijo en un tono triste- y aun cuando lo recuerdo me duele.

Bra/Pan: ¿te gustaba Uub? – dijeron un poco asombradas

Marrón: no me gustaba- contesto – ni me gusta, yo a el lo amo, pero tiene novia- contesto tristemente.

Bra: Vaya, eso yo no sabia- dijo- bueno ya que estan confesando, yo también sentí mi corazón de pollo romperse en mil pedazos cuando Goten me dijo que Pares era su novia- suelta un suspiro.

Pan: Woua yo no sabía nada de sus amores- miro asía a bajo.

Marrón: No entiendo somos hermosas, populares, cualquier chico desearía estar con nosotras, pero ellos solo nos ven como sus amigas y hermanas- dijo triste

Pan: Tienes razón, amamos a los únicos chicos que no estan enamorados de nosotras- soltó un gran suspiro

Bra: Si que triste, pero bueno basta de charla, les traje una sorpresa- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba una caja de su bolso.

Marrón/Pan: que es- preguntaron

Bra: Tatan..! – saco las esferas del dragón.

Pan: Genial oye Bra cuando fue que las buscastes.

Bra: Las tenia mi madre guardadas y no se porque- contesto alzando los hombros- ahí que pedir un deseo para que nos animemos un poco- sugirió.

Marrón: Pero no solo se pueden usar para emergencias- pregunto

Bra: Marrón esta es una emergencia… una emergencia de amor, asi que que dicen- pregunto.

Pan/Marrón: Esta bien- contestaron, en ese momento Bra invoco a Shen Long.

Shen Long: Aquel que a juntado las 7 esferas del dragón puedo cumplirles 3 deseos.

Bra: Yo pido el primer deseo, aver que pidiere- pensativa – ustedes que pedirían chicas-pregunto.

Marrón: No lose, encontrar un novio con las características de Uub- dijo- pero mejor solo pedimos un deseo, que tal y un villano aparece, necesitaríamos la ayuda de las esferas- sugirió.

Bra: Buena idea Marrón- contesto- Shen Long solo pediremos un deseo después de pedirlo te puedes retirar-le dijo al gran dragón.

Shen Long: Esta bien cual es su deseo- volvió a preguntar.

Bra: Que pediremos- dijo pensativa- oye Pan tu que pedirías- pregunto.

Pan: No lo se, yo solo desearía estar en un lugar muy lejos, no se otra galaxia, otro universo, otro planeta, un lugar donde no me puedan encontrar ni con la ayuda de las esferas, un lugar muy lejos de aquí pero acompañada de ustedes dos mis mejores amigas- suspiro.

Shen Long: Eso es muy fácil- contesto, en esos sus ojos brillaron.

Bra/Pan/Marrón: NO NO ESPERA- gritaron las tres pero el dragón no las escucho, solo se vio un brillo iluminar el lugar. Minutos después las chicas desaparecieron y Shen Long se retiró como le dijeron al principio.

* * *

Las chicas aparecieron o mejor dicho cayeron en un lugar extraño, este era parecido a un bosque, tenia muchos arboles, no había ni una casa a su alrededor.

Bra: Ah…! Mi cabeza- se quejo la peliazul.

Marrón: En donde estamos- pregunto un poco asustada.

Pan: Creo que Shen Long mal interpreto lo que dije- contesto.

Bra: Eso quiere decir que ya no estamos en nuestro mundo- pregunto preocupada.

Pan: Eso creo- dijo- Pero para asegurarnos mejor ahí que ir a explorar- sugirió.

Marrón/Bra: Ok- en eso iban a empezar a volar pero Pan las detiene- oye que sucede- preguntaron ambas.

Pan: No sabemos en que lugar nos encontramos, es mejor que ocultemos nuestros poderes- dijo de forma seria.

Bra: Tienes razón, entonces a caminar- las chicas empezaron a caminar, por el enorme bosque.

Marrón: Oigan ya me aburrí de caminar y lo único que veo son arboles – se quejó la rubia.

Bra: Es cierto, llevamos 2 horas caminando y nada, ESTAMOS PERDIDAS – dijo de forma dramática.

Pan: Ya tranquilícense

X: Así que están perdidas, díganme de que aldea son para ayudarlas…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado. Por cierto cuando subí el primer capitulo hubo un error en la nota que deje,donde dice "buena 17" tenia que decir "Bra 17". Al subir el capitulo en unas oraciones no me reconoce la el nombre Bra y lo cambian por Buena, asi que para que no me lo cambien aveces dira Bra o Bura, espero y comprendan. Bueno sayonara….


	3. Capítulo 3 Donde Estamos

**¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?**

En el capítulo anterior…

Marrón: Oigan ya me aburrí de caminar y lo único que veo son arboles – se quejó la rubia.

Bra: Es cierto, llevamos 2 horas caminando y nada, ESTAMOS PERDIDAS – dijo de forma dramática.

Pan: Ya tranquilícense

X: Así que están perdidas, díganme de que aldea son para ayudarlas…

* * *

X: Así que están perdidas, díganme de que aldea son para ayudarlas- Dijo un hombre alto, cabello plateado, con una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro- que hermosas son a pesar de verse muy jóvenes tienen un sexy cuerpo – pensó el hombre mientras recorría con la vista el cuerpo de las 3 chicas.

Pan: Hola mi nombre es Pan, ellas son mis dos amigas Bra y Marrón- contesto la nieta de Goku, mientras que las nombradas asían una reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto.

X: Hola mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi- contesto el jounin de la aldea de la hoja- respondan mi pregunta de qué aldea son, por lo que veo no son ninjas- volvió a preguntar pero ya un poco serio.

Bra: YO NO SOY DE NINGUANA ALDEA- dijo Bra usando un tono de voz más alto, pues no le gusto como le hablo, ella pensó que le había dado una orden por lo que se molestó un poco-yo soy de la Capital del Oeste, ella es de Kame House – dijo mientras señalaba a Marrón- y ella de la Montaña Paoz- termino de decir mientras señala a Pan.

Marrón/Pan: (-_-u ) Metiste la pata Bra- pensaron ambas chicas.

Kakashi – Aquí no hay ningunos lugares con esos nombres

Pan- ¡Bra! – dijo para llamar la atención de la peliazul- bien sabes que ellos no conocen esos lugares, por aquí NO EXISTEN- grito al final Pan un poco molesta.

Bra: Lo siento se me olvido ( ^-^u) – dijo nerviosa la hija de Vegeta.

Kakashi- Estas chicas ocultan algo, no se ven ni como civiles de alguna aldea- pensó el ninja copia, pues las chicas vestían su traje de entrenamiento. El de Pan consistía en un vestido corto, color naranja con una playera azul marino y con los símbolos del traje típico de su abuelito Goku, a bajo de este tenía un pequeñísimo short de licra negro, además tenía una muñequera azul marino en ambas manos y unas botas iguales a las de su abuelito. La ropa de Bra consistía en un vestido igual corto, pero este se parecía al traje de entrenamiento de su padre Vegeta ya que era el mismo diseño pero en versión vestido, debajo de este tenía un pequeño short de licra azul marino, por ultimo traía unos guantes blancos y unas botas blancas. El traje de Marrón era similar al de Pan, excepto que el de ella no traía playera abajo y en vez de botas ella traía zapatos bajos de color negro.

Kakashi estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar de donde provenían estas misteriosas chicas, pues lo dicho por la peliazul se le hacía sospechoso, además de la sexy y rara ropa que traían. Kakashi salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse que habían ninjas escondidos entre los arbustos, así que saco rápidamente un kunai y lo lanzo, al momento de lanzar el kunai salieron 7 ninjas rodeándolo a él y a las guerreras Z.

Kakashi: Por lo que veo en sus bandas, son ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las rocas- dijo serio el jounin mientras sacaba otro kunai- que quieren- pregunto.

Ninja1: Kakashi Hatake, mejor conocido como el ninja copia de la aldea escondida entre las hojas – dijo el ninja- pues solo queremos a tus lindas acompañantes- contesto.

Bra/Marrón/Pan: (-_-u) y ahora a estos que les pesa- se preguntaron al ver la escena que se estaba presenciando.

Ninja234567-Que sexys – pensaron los 6 ninjas, mientras veían de manera pervertida a las chicas.

Ninja1: Salgan de sus pensamientos par de bakas, captúrenlas- ordeno, pero en sus ojos mostraba un poco de pervención asía las guerreras.

Estos asintieron e iban a capturarlas, el ninja 4 tomo por detrás a Bra y aprovecho el momento para tocarle el trasero lo que molesto a la princesa saiyajin.

Bra: Quita tus sucias manos de mi- dijo de manera tretica y una vena se le empezaba a hinchar en la frente.

Ninja4: No preciosa- dijo de manera seductora mientras le apretaba más el trasero – tu se.….. – no pudo terminar la frase pues Bra lo golpeo tan fuerte que salió volando por los cielos a más de 20 metros de altura.

Bra: MALDITO INSECTO- grito a todo pulmón con la frase típica de su padre- ME LAS PAGARAS- dicho esto la peliazul se acercó al cuerpo del ninja que ya había aterrizado en el suelo- MUERE..!- le dijo por último y formo una pequeña bola de energía con su dedo y le perforo el corazón al ninja4.

Todos los ninjas estaban sorprendidos y a la vez asustados, pues la sexy peliazul mato a ese ninja con solo un dedo.

Pan: (-_-) Te pasaste Bra, no tenías porque matarlo – dijo la hija de Gohan mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación- de tal palo tal astilla de pareces mucho a tu padre.

Bra: Ese insecto tenía que morir, me toco el trasero, si me toco el trasero, ¡EL TRASERO!, tenía que matarlo- contesto.

Ninja123567- Son unos monstros- dijeron asustados nunca antes habían visto a alguien perforarle el corazón con un solo dedo a otra persona en un par de segundos.

Bra/Marrón/Pan: A quienes llaman monstros- preguntaron las chicas, mientras se tronaban los dedos en símbolo de que los iban a moler a golpes, por un instante pudo verse que ellas crecían de tamaño y ellos se encogían así todo estilo anime- a donde van cobardes- gritaron al ver que los ninjas se habían asustados y trataban huir, pero ellas no se lo permitieron; Kakashi estaba asombrado con la velocidad y fuerza de las chicas pues dejaron inconscientes a los ninjas de la roca en un par de segundos.- hum idiotas.

Kakashi: Vaya son fuertes- pensó- Ustedes no son de este planeta verdad- dijo en forma de broma.

Pan: Como lo supo- pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra.

Kakashi: Yo solo lo dije de broma- contesto- conque no son de este planeta, eso explica su fuerza y velocidad, aunque aún así no puedo creerles del todo.. tengo que llevarlas con la hokage antes de que estas chicas caigan en manos equivocadas- pensó en el ninja copia.

Bra/Marrón: ¡PAN!- dijeron en son de regaño asía la mencionada.

Pan: (n_nu) Perdón ejejeje- dijo nerviosa poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca, como lo asía su papa y abuelito cuando metían la pata.

Kakashi: Guardare su secreto con el fin de que me acompañen con la hokage- les propuso el peliplata.

Marrón: Y como sabemos que debemos confiar en usted y ¿Quién es la hokage?- pregunto

Kakashi: Yo no soy de las personas que traicionan a otras, y respecto a tu pregunta de quién es la hokage, la hokage es la líder de la aldea escondida entre las hojas de donde yo provengo - respondió- así que, que dicen- pregunto.

Marrón/Bra/Pan: Su energía no es maligna, creo que podemos confiar en el- pensaron las Girls Z. Las tres se miraron entre si, su mirada reflejaba que estaban de acuerdo- Está bien- contestaron.

Pan: Pero guarde nuestro secreto – dijo un poco amenazante

Kakashi: Claro ahora síganme- dijo sin mucho ánimo y comenzó a correr, esto lo hizo para medir la velocidad de las sexys chicas, y se asombró al ver que ellas podían seguirle su paso sin ninguna dificultad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo Dragon Ball.

Eran las 7:00 pm, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo dándole entrada a la noche, dejando ver una que otra estrella, el viento soplaba tranquilamente y a lo lejos se podía visualizar la C.C donde estaba un grupo de amigos conversando felizmente; eran todos los guerreros z con sus respectivas familias incluso se encontraba ahí Mr. Satán, estaban todos reunidos preparados para cenar, Bulma los había invitado a todos para recordar los viejos tiempos ya que la última vez que se juntaron todos fue ase aproximadamente 5 meses. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks y Goten, se morían de hambre, pero Bulma no los dejaba comer, ella quería que estuvieran todos y las únicas que faltaban eran Bra, Pan y Marrón, así que esperaba su llegada de ellas para iniciar a cenar todos juntos.

Pero toda la tranquilidad desapareció, el cielo se oscureció mas de los normal, el viento empezó a soplar bruscamente, el rostro de todos los guerreros z cambio a una expresión de seriedad.

Gohan: Alguien a invocado a Shen Long- dijo preocupado.

Bulma: Eso no puede ser posible- contesto preocupada- yo tengo las 7 esferas del dragón guardadas, Trunks y Goten las buscaron y yo las guarde para una emergencia.

Goku: Pues creo que las niñas las tomaron, porque puedo sentir su ki cerca de Shen Long – dijo sin preocupación alguna.

Milk: ¿Y porque habrán invocado a Shen Long?- pregunto

La expresión en el rostro de los Guerreros Z cambio y ahora mostraba preocupación, las esposas de estos no sabían que era lo que ocurría.

Vegeta: ¡No puede ser!- dijo en un tono no muy alto pero si audible para los demás – el ki de mi princesa desapareció.

Bulma:¿QUE?- grito muy preocupada.

Vide: Gohan, no me digas que el de Pan también- pregunto preparándose para lo peor.

Gohan: Si – contesto sin despegar la vista del cielo.

N18: También el de Marrón.

Después de unos minutos el cielo regreso a su color normal; Bulma y Videl empezaron a llorar descontroladamente pensando que algo malo les había pasado a sus hijas, Milk lloraba también pues le preocupaba su nieta, N18 no lloraba pero en su rostro reflejaba tristeza y preocupación por su hija. Vegeta sin pensarlo dos veces tomo vuelo en dirección a donde se encontraba instantes antes su princesa.

Trunks: ¡Voy contigo papa!- dicho esto el pelilia tomo vuelo y siguió a su padre. Los demás guerreros imitaron el acto y fueron con ellos.

* * *

Kakashi ya estaba cansado, pues había gastado mucho chakra al ir corriendo a toda velocidad.

**Cuenta Kakashi**

No puedo creer que ellas hayan igualado mi velocidad, incluso veo que aún no están agotadas como yo, puedo ver que tienen una buena condición física, y una gran cantidad de chakra. Tuve suerte de encontrármelas yo, hubiera sido terrorífico si hubieran caído en manos de Akatsuki. Será cierto que son seres de otro planeta… humm lo dudo eso solo es en libros, pero tendré que sacarles información…

Kakashi: ¿Qué clase técnica utilizaste cuando le perforaste el corazón a ese ninja de la roca?- pregunte, pues nunca en mi vida había visto una técnica asi sin ninguna posición de manos.

Bra: ¿Técnica? Yo solo utilice un poco de mi ki- me contesto la sexy peliazul.

Kakashi: ¿Ki, que es eso?- pregunte nunca antes había escuchado esa palabra.

Bra: Es la energía vital interna que posee todo ser vivo- me respondió

Kakashi: Vaya interesante, aquí nosotros le llamamos chakra- dije-Ki que rara palabra, será que si son seres de otro planeta, no no creo- pensé.

Bra: Pero el Ki es más poderoso que el chakra- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Pan: ¡Bra! Cállate- le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga- lo siento pero no podemos decirte mas- me dijo la chica.

Kakashi: Esta bien – respondí- estas chicas ocultan algo, pero no me lo quieren decir, a lo mejor la hokage les podrá sacar más información-pensé- ya llegamos a Konoha- les dije.

Marrón/Pan/Bra: ¿Enserio?- me preguntaron y yo les señale con la mano la entrada de la aldea.

**Termina de contar Kakashi**

Pan: Enserio es una aldea, parece una ciudad- dijo la pelinegra un poco asombrada.

Bra: Es cierto.

Kakashi: Bien entremos- dijo este mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la aldea, las chicas asintieron y lo siguieron.

X: Hola Kakashi veo que vienes bien acompañado ¿Quiénes son ella?...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo espero y les haya gustado. Comenten porfa, acepto sugerencias.. sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4 Konoha

**Konoha**

En el capitulo anterior.

Kakashi: Bien entremos- dijo este mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la aldea, las chicas asintieron y lo siguieron.

X: Hola Kakashi veo que vienes bien acompañado ¿Quiénes son ellas?...

* * *

X: Hola Kakashi veo que vienes bien acompañado ¿Quiénes son ellas?- dijo un hombre que estaba de portero en la entrada de la aldea, el era de mediana estatura, llevaba un vendaje en su rostro por encima de su nariz, su cabello era semilargo de color negro y tenia una pequeña barba del mismo color.

Kakashi: Ah Hola Kotetsu, ellas son unas amigas que me encontré por el sendero de la vida- dijo el jounin, sonriendo baja la máscara mientras que tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón - y ese milagro que estas solo, donde esta Izumo- pregunto.

Kotetsu: Ah Izumo, el está ayudando en unas cosas a Lady Tsunade- contesto.

Kakashi: Oh ya veo.

Kotetsu: Si- contesto sonriendo.

Kakashi: Bueno nos vemos luego…. Vámonos chicas –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Girls Z : Adiós – dijeron las 3 lindas chicas y siguieron al peliplata.

Kotetsu: Adiós – contesto- vaya nunca había visto a unas chicas tan lindas, parecen ángeles – pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

* * *

Llegaron a la torre Hokage , Kakashi entro al despacho de Lady Tsunade, mientras que las Girls Z esperaban afuera de esta.

Bra: Creen que debemos contar toda la verdad – dijo un poco preocupada la peliazul.

Marrón: Eso es lo que dijo ese tal Kakashi – contesto.

**Flash Back**

Kakashi: Bien chicas, yo hablare primero con la Hokage, espérenme aquí afuera.

Girls Z: Esta bien – contestaron las 3

Kakashi se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho y voltio a verlas de manera seria.

Kakashi: Cuando las llame para que pasen, tendrán que decir toda la verdad- dijo y las chicas solo se miraron entre ellas- ah y otra cosa, no vayan a hacerla de enojar, pues puede terminar matándolas – dijo esto último con una leve risa que si fue audible para las chicas, lo único que no se imaginaba es que la fuerza de Lady Tsunade no se comparaba con la de las guerreras.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Pan: Pues tenemos que confiar en estas personas… no tenemos otra opción – dijo la pelinegra.

Bra: Pero Pan… - no pudo terminar la frase pues Pan la interrumpió.

Pan: No te preocupes Bra, bien sabes que su energía de ellos no es maligna, además necesitamos su ayuda para salir de este lugar, y regresar al nuestro- concluyo la hija de Gohan.

Bra: Tienes razón- dijo pero no tan convincente.

Marrón: Tranquila Bra- contesto con una sonrisa donde reflejaba confianza.

Bra: Esta bien- suspiro.

En eso se abre la puerta del despacho y sale Kakashi, asiéndoles una señal con la mano para que pasaran.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina de Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Bien… me conto Kakashi que ustedes no pertenecen a ninguna aldea, y que una de ustedes asesino a un ninja de la aldea escondida entre las rocas, perforándole el corazón con un solo dedo, ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto la rubia con seriedad.

Bra: ¡Si! Pero fue por una buena causa, ese insecto me toco el trasero ¡EL TRASERO!- dijo la peliazul.

Tsunade: (ue.e) Entonces díganme de donde provienen, según ustedes no pertenecen a ninguna aldea – su voz sonó seria – también me dijo Kakashi, que les dijo de broma que ustedes no eran de este planeta lo cual ustedes contestaron que estaba en los cierto, entonces ¿ son extraterrestres? – pregunto la hokage que aun no se creía ese cuento.

Girls Z: (-_-u) Mendigo viejo chismoso – pensó el trio.

Bra: ¡ VIEJO CHISMOSO, USTED NOS PROMETIO GUARDAR NUESTRO SECRETO Y VIENE A AQUÍ A CONTARLO TODO! – grito muy enojada.

Kakashi: Me dijo viejo chismoso- pensó- lo siento tenia que informarle del todo a la hokage… confíen en nosotros, nosotros podemos ayudarlas.

Bra: ¡COMO QUIERE QUE CO….! – no termino la frase pues fue interrumpida nuevamente por la pelinegra.

Pan: ¡BRA! – llamo la atención de su amiga- ya hablamos de esto- dijo seria.

Bra: Si pero…. – fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Pan: Pero nada… tenemos que contar todo, a lo mejor ellos pueden ayudarnos, o de ninguna otra forma nunca saldremos de aquí- concluyo.

Bra: Esta bien (u.u) – dijo rindiéndose.

Tsunade: Y bien las escuchamos – hablo con seriedad.

Marrón: Habla tu Pan – sugirió.

Pan: Esta bien – solto un gran suspiro –Nosotras no somos de este planeta, aunque es muy similar al nuestro. Llegamos a este lugar por accidente, por la equivocación de un deseo…. – fue interrumpida.

Tsunade: ¿son extraterrestres?- pregunto no creyendo lo que la pelinegra decía.

Pan: Podría decirse que si- respondió- nuestro planeta se llama tierra y se encuentra en la galaxia del norte que está ubicado en el séptimo universo- concluyo.

Kakashi: Que casualidad este planeta también se llama tierra – dijo en tono de no te creo.

Pan: (-_-u) Interesante – le respondió.

Tsunade: Kakashi me dijo que tienen una fuerza y velocidad increíble, con la cual noquearon a los ninjas de la roca, todos los de su planeta poseen esa fuerza- volvió a preguntar.

Pan: No

Shizune: Entonces como es que ustedes tienen esa velocidad y fuerza – pregunto la ninja medico ayudante de Tsunade.

Pan: Mi amiga Bra- señalo a la peliazul- y yo somos híbridos, descendientes de una raza guerrera llamada saiyajin. Y ya mi amiga Marrón – señalo a la hija de Krilin – ella si es completamente humana, solo que su mama es una androide.

Tsunade/Shizune/Kakashi: ¿Híbridos? ¿Androide? ¿Saiyajin? – pensaron.

Tsunade: que es un saiyajin, como que ustedes dos son híbridos y que la madre de la chica rubia es un androide – pregunto la hokage un poco alterada

Pan: Son muchas preguntas a la vez ( n_n) pero contestare todas sus dudas- dijo- bueno primero los Saiyajin son una raza guerrera perteneciente al planeta Vegeta, son exteriormente muy similares a los seres humanos, con la excepción de que poseen una cola parecida a las de los monos, la personalidad de los Saiyajin se caracteriza por su rudeza y su belicismo, aman las peleas y los conflictos que involucren medición de aptitudes físicas, la fuerza de los Saiyajin es enorme comparada a la de los humanos, un solo saiyajin puede levantar desde 10 veces su propio peso, y sus niveles de energía suelen aumentar, se caracterizan por su apetito voraz, necesitan grandes cantidades de energía para mantenerse activos porque de lo contrario se debilitan y su rendimiento se simplifica en las batallas. Un solo Saiyajin es capaz de comerse la ración de 50 humanos…..¿alguna pregunta hasta aquí?- pregunto.

Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi, estaban asombrados con las cosas que dijo la pelinegra, ¿ en realidad eran tan fuertes? ¿ en realidad tienen cola? ¿ Enserio comen demasiado?, muchas preguntas pasaron por las cabezas de los shinobis, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas.

Así se llevaron un rato escuchando las cosas que decía la pelinegra hasta que termino de contar todo y aclarar las dudas, ninguna cosa que decía la chica parecía creíble todo parecía haberlo sacado de una manga. Tsunade no sabia que decir, si creerles o no, dejarlas permanecer en la aldea era algo que no dejaba de pensar.

Tsunade: No se si creerles – hizo una pausa- para creerles necesito una prueba… porque no se transforman en lo que ustedes llaman súper saiyajin – pregunto la hokage.

Bra: No podemos, si lo asemos aquí esta torre podría destruirse en mil pedazos y algunos lugares cerca de esta torre podrían verse afectados.

Tsunade: Lo siento pero sin ninguna prueba no puedo creerles, lo única evidencia es la de su velocidad y fuerza la cual presencio Kakashi.

Marrón: Ya se cómo nos podrán creer, recuerdo que Pan nos contó ase como 4 semanas que a ella también le volvió a salir la cola- pensó- Nos disculpan un momentito necesito hablar con mis amigas – dijo la rubia a los shinobis – Hey Bra, Pan vengan- les dijo y les hizo una señal para que acercaran su oído para empezar a susurrarles y nadie más escuchara su plática a excepción de ellas 2.

Pan/Bra: ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron con voz baja.

Marrón: Ya sé cómo nos pueden creer.

Pan/Bra: ¿Cómo?

Marrón: Solo necesitamos que Pan les muestre su cola que trae escondida.

Bra: Cierto es una buena idea… Pan enséñales tu cola- dijo sonriendo

Pan: ¡NO - sonrojada

Marrón: ¿Por qué no? Así ellos nos creerán y nos podrán ayudar.

Pan: Lose pero hay un pequeño problema – contesto muy ruborizada.

Marrón/Bra: ¿Cuál?

Pan: Que oculte mi cola debajo de mi vestido (traje de entrenamiento), y para poder sacarla, necesito quitarme el vestido – les respondió sonrojada.

Bra: Hay Pan, desde cuando te importa que te vean en ropa interior, de nosotras tres tu eres la mas atrevida, incluso dejabas que Trunks te viera en ropa interior.

Pan: Lo de Trunks era para una buena causa, trataba de llamar su atención.

Marrón: Esto también es para una buena causa y es para que nos crean, tu misma dijiste que necesitábamos la ayuda de ellos.

**Flash Back**

Pan: ¡BRA! – llamo la atención de su amiga- ya hablamos de esto- dijo seria.

Bra: Si pero…. – fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Pan: Pero nada… tenemos que contar todo, a lo mejor ellos pueden ayudarnos, o de ninguna otra forma nunca saldremos de aquí- concluyo.

Bra: Esta bien (u.u) – dijo rindiéndose.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Bra: Es cierto hasta me regañaste – lo dijo de forma dramática, lo cual lograron escuchar los shinobis.

Pan: (-_-) Esta bien lo hare.

Marrón: Genial – dijo mientras alzaba el dedo pulgar

Tsunade: Y Bien ya terminaron de hablar- dijo con una mirada seria

Marrón: Si – contesto – y ya tenemos una prueba para que nos creen.

Tsunade: Haber pues enséñenme la prueba.

Kakashi: (=O_O=) Qu..q..que es..ta haciendo – pregunto Kakashi muy sonrojado hay ver que Pan se empezaba a desvestir – quítatelo quítatelo quítatelo (*-*) – pensaba Kakashi.

Pan vio la reacción de Tsunade y Shizune, las cuales tenían los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Kakashi tenía sonrojadas las mejillas y una mirada pervertida.

Pan: Si voy a hacer esto me divertiré un poco – pensó al ver la cara de Kakashi, y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra. Así que empezó a quitarse su vestido de manera muy sensual – parece que lo he logrado- pensó al ver a Kakashi que estaba más rojo que un tomate mientras trataba de ocultar su erección, pues su derrame nasal no lo noto por la máscara que tenía.

Tsunade: ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS ASIENDO? - le pregunto muy enojada la hokage a la pelinegra.

Pan: Pues le voy a enseñar la prueba- contesto antes de quitarse por completo todo el vestido.

Tsunade: ¡PERO PORQUE TE…! – no puedo terminar la frase al ver la cola de mono que tenia Pan.

Shizune: Eh eh … esa es es una cola de mono – dijo muy sorprendida la ayudante de la hokage.

Kakashi: Aun con esa cola se ve tan sexy tiene un cuerpo exquisito – pensó el pervertido ninja copia.

Bra: Bien ahí tienen la prueba – señala la cola de mono de Pan – ya ven que si era cierto lo que les contamos.

Tsunade: Imposible entonces todo era cierto – dijo muy sorprendida.

Girls Z: ¡SI!

Tsunade: Bien en ese caso nosotros las ayudaremos a buscar una forma para que ustedes regresen a su hogar.

Girls Z: Gracias – dijeron sonriendo.

Pan: Bien entonces ya me puedo poner mi vestido – pregunto

Tsunade / Shizune: Si

Kakashi: NO – grito extendiendo las manos, como si estas pudieran impedirlo – quiero decir si – se retractó pero muy nervioso.

Girls Z: (-_- u)

Tsunade: Las ayudamos, pero necesitamos que ustedes también nos ayuden.

Girls Z: ¿Cómo?

Tsunade: Por lo que ustedes dijeron y lo que conto Kakashi, el tiempo que ustedes estén aquí tendrán que aportar un servicio a la aldea.

Bra: ¡Trabajar No! – dijo de forma dramática.

Marrón: Y que es lo que haríamos – pregunto

Tsunade: Se convertirán en ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Girls Z: ¿ninjas?

Tsunade: Asi es, por lo dicho ustedes tienen buena condición física, una gran velocidad y técnicas especiales, las asignare a un equipo, cada servicio que aporten se les pagara una cantidad de dinero dependiendo del rango de la misión.

Bra: Pero nosotras traemos dinero

Shizune: Pero no creo que sea igual al que nosotros tenemos.

Bra: Buen punto.

Tsunade: Shizune – le hablo a su ayudante- trae a llamar a Asuma, Gai y a Kurenai, ellos se encargan de ser sensei de cada una de ellas.

Shizune: Digame Lady Tsunade

Kakashi: ¡Esperen y yo! – pregunto

Tsunade: Ya no puedo darte otro miembro para tu equipo, cinco miembros es mucho.

Kakashi: No es justo yo las encontré, así que quiero ser sensei de una de ellas – dijo de forma berrinchuda.

Tsunade:¡No! tu ya tienes a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Sakura.

Kakashi: Lady Tsunade con el debido respeto, yo quiero a una de ellas, gracias a mi ellas cayeron en manos de Konoha y no de Akatsuki.

Tsunade: Estúpido Kakashi, si no lo hago me va a estar fastidiando todo el tiempo- pensó- está bien.

Kakashi: wuhu – sonriendo- quiero que mi alumna sea la pelinegra.

Pan: (-_-u)- ya estaba vestida.

Tsunade: Dije que tendrás otro miembro, no que podías escogerlo.

Kakashi: ( T_T ) no es justo- dijo de forma dramática.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade entonces a quienes llamo- pregunto.

Tsunade: Cierto… entonces solo llama a Gai y a Kurenai.

Shizune: Si- dicho esto se retiró a llamar a los mencionados.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y regreso Shizune acompañada de Gai y Kurenai.

Gai: Lady Tsunade, nos mando a llamar.

Tsunade: Si… los llame para presentarles a las nuevas integrantes de su equipo.

Kurenai/Gai: ¿nuevas integrantes?

Tsunade: Si, Kurenai Yuhi te presento a la nueva integrante de tu equipo Marrón, Marrón da un paso al frente y saluda a tu nueva sensei.

Marrón: Mucho gusto

Kurenai: Mucho gusto Marrón, desde ahora en adelante debes llamarme Kurenai- sensei.

Marrón: Claro Kurenai-sensei.

Tsunade: Maito Gai, te presento a la nueva integrante de tu equipo, Son Pan, Pan da un paso alfrente y saluda a tu nuevo sensei.

Pan: Hola mucho gusto – dijo la pelinegra con la sonrisa típica de su abuelito Goku.

Gai: Hola mucho gusto, yo seré tu nuevo sensei, desde ahora llámame Gai-sensei, yo are salir la llama de la juventud que llevas dentro- dijo esto con mucha energía y atrás de el apareció un fondo reflejando el atardecer en el mar.

Pan: (-_-u) este loco será mi maestro- pensó- Claro Gai-sensei.

Kakashi: (T_T) Yo quería que ella fuera mi alumna- pensó.

Tsunade: Y por ultimo Kakashi tu nueva alumna será Bra Brief.

Bra: Me tenia que tocar el pervertido (e.e)- pensó- Hola de nuevo Kakashi-_**sensei – **_el sensei lo dijo con un tono mas fuerte y recarcandolo.

Kakashi: Hola de nuevo (n.n) – dijo- Ya que me tendré que conformar, todas son lindas y sexys- pensó.

Tsunade: Asi quedan formados sus equipos. Chicas sus respectivos sensei les darán la hora, y lugar donde se encontraran para entrenar y para presentarles a sus demás compañeros.

Girls Z. Hai

Después de decir esto, cada sensei les explico a sus alumnas la hora, y el lugar donde se verían el dia siguiente.

Tsunade: Shizune

Shizune: Digame Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Muéstrales el departamento donde se alojaran, a por cierto Bra, Pan, Marrón, tengan estas son sus bandas las cuales representa que pertenecen a esta aldea- les dijo extendiéndoles las bandas con el símbolo de la hoja.

Girls Z: tomaron sus bandas- gracias.

Las chicas salieron del despacho de la hokage y se fueron siguiendo a Shizune, la cual les iba a mostrar el departamento donde se iban a hospedar.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, comenten, acepto sugerencias…. Sayonara ^-^


	5. Chapter 5 Conociendo a Nuestro Equipo

**CONOCIENDO A NUESTRO EQUIPO.**

Mundo Dragón Ball.

* * *

Los Guerreros Z habían llegado al lugar donde instantes antes habían estado las girls z.

Vegeta: Aquí es donde desapareció el ki de mi princesa.

Krilin: ¿Que les habrá podido pasar a nuestras hijas? – dijo bastante preocupado.

X: Goku….Goku….me escuchas – se escuchó una voz

Goku: Eres tu Kaio-Sama

Kaio-sama: Goku yo se que es lo que ocurrió con las hijas de Vegeta, Gohan y Krilin.

Goku: ¡Enserio Kaio-sama!

Kaio-sama: Asi es

Vegeta: ¡MALDITA SEA PUES YA DILO DE UNA VEZ!

Kaio-sama: Cálmate Vegeta…. Sus hijas invocaron a Shen Long y por error Sheng Long las mando a otra dimensión.

Guerreros Z: ¿Otra dimensión?

Kaio-sama: Asi es.

Gohan: ¿ Y porque por error Shen Long las mando a otra dimensión?- dijo preocupado.

Kaio-sama: Ellas invocaron a Shen Long, y por error Pan dijo algo que Shen Long lo tomo como un deseo.

Gohan / Trunks: ¿Pan?

Gohan: ¿ Y que fue lo que pidió por error? – pregunto.

Kaio-sama: Creo que pidió que le gustaría estar en otra galaxia o mundo, un lugar donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, pero que estuvieran sus amigas con ella – concluyo.

Gohan: ¿ Pero porque pediría algo asi?- pensó en voz alta.

Trunks: A de ser por mi culpa- pensó tristemente el primogénito de Vegeta.

Krilin: ¿Espera dijiste que solo pidieron un deseo?... pero se supone que las esferas del dragón pueden cumplir 3 deseos que paso con los otros dos.

Kaio-sama: Es que antes de pedir un deseo, le dijeron a Shen Long que se retirara después de pedir el primero.

Goten: Eso explica todo.

Goku: Entonces no hay que preocuparnos, solo hay que esperar 4 meses para que podamos usar de nuevo las esferas del dragón y asi pedirle a Sheng Long que las traiga de vuelta- dijo con tranquilidad

Vegeta: ¡ESTUPIDO KAKAROTO, COMO NINGUNA DE ELLAS ES TU HIJA LO DICES COMO SI NADA!- grito el príncipe.

Goku: No exageres Vegeta, ahí también esta mi nieta y se que donde quiera que este puede defenderse sola, igual que tu hija y la de Krilin.

Vegeta: Grrr .. – gruño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Yamcha: Entonces regresemos a la Corporación Capsula.

Goku: Estoy de acuerdo… vamos no se preocupen solo serán 4 meses, después juntaremos las esferas del dragon y le pediremos a Shen Long que las traiga de vuelta.

Krilin: Tienes razón- dijo- Marrón cuídate mucho hija – pensó.

Gohan: Tienes razón papá- dijo- Pan, hija cuídate yo se que eres fuerte, espero y no hagas travesuras – pensó.

Vegeta: Humm – solo dijo eso – Bra princesa, se que puedes cuidarte sola porque eres fuerte, mata a todo insecto que se quiera propasar contigo – pensó el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Despues de todo eso, todos los guerreros z regresaron a la C.C. Cuando llegaron le explicaron todo lo ocurrido a Bulma, Videl, N18, y Milk, las cuales se encargaron de regañar a sus respectivos maridos por tomar con calma lo ocurrido, pero se terminaron calmando pues sabían que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo ocurrido, además solo serian 4 meses.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más, la comida termino y poco a poco los guerreros se iban retirando a sus respectivos hogares para descansar. Eran alrededor de las 11:20 pm, ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, Vegeta y Bulma ya estaban durmiendo, el único que no podía dormir a pesar de que tenía clases al dia siguiente era un joven de cabello lila.

* * *

Habitación de Trunks

Trunks: No puedo creer que las chicas ya no estén acá, me pregunto porque Pan habrá pedido ya no estar en esta galaxia, ¿será que por mi culpa ella ya no quisiera estar acá? Eso debe ser – pensó - soy un tonto, no debí decirle las cosas de esa manera – dijo mientras con su mano se golpeaba la frente – ahora tengo que esperar cuatro meses para pedirle perdón por haber herido sus sentimientos – suspiro – anda la osa, ya es tarde mañana hay clases y no he dormido aun – dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas de pies a cabeza, para tratar de dormir ya que con tantas preguntas en su cabeza no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Mundo Naruto.

Shizune: Bueno chicas este es su departamento espero y les guste – dijo con una sonrisa – aquí tienen sus llaves… bueno me retiro adiós – dijo mientras asía una reverencia y se marchaba.

Girls Z: Gracias… adiós – dijo el trio y se metieron a su departamento.

Bra: Esta muy chiquito (T_T)

Pan: Lose pero tenemos que acostumbrarnos.

Marrón: Pan tiene razón.

Bra: Este departamento es del tamaño de mi armario ( e_e´) – pensó – está bien me tendré que acostumbrar humm.

Marrón: Bueno hay que dormir… yo mañana tengo que verme con Kurenai- sensei a las 7:00 am

Pan: Uff.. yo también tengo que verme a esa hora con ese raro de Gai-sensei.

Bra: Yo también pero con el pervertido de Kakashi-sensei… asi que la que se levante antes se mete primero a bañarse.

Marrón/Pan: Estoy de acuerdo.

Bra: Lo bueno que antes de llegar accidentalmente acá, fuimos de compras y las guardamos en las capsulas.

Marrón/Pan: Si eso es lo bueno ( n_n)

Las tres escogieron sus camas, y se pusieron sus pijamas, la de Pan consistía en un pequeño short rojo y una camiseta blanca con una fresa en medio, la cual le quedaba pegadita asiendo que se le marcara más su figura; las pijamas de Bra y Marrón eran igual, solo que la de Bra el Short era azul y en medio de la camiseta tenia un arcoíris, y la pijama de Marrón el short era rosado y en medio de la camiseta tenia un gatito de color café.

Después de ponerse sus pijamas se acostaron a dormir, porque mañana conocerían a sus nuevos compañeros; pero cierta pelinegra no podía dormir.

Pan: ¿Por qué Trunks? ¿Porque solo me vez como una amiga? – se hacía preguntas mentalmente mientras escurrían pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas – yo que tanto te amo.

Eran alrededor de las 11:30 pm, como Pan no podía dormir, se puso sus tenis converse negros y salió cuidadosamente por la ventana sin hacer ruido y no despertar a sus amigas, después de estar afuera recorrió las calles de Konoha, aun había gente transitando. Se la paso caminando unos 10 minutos, hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño parque donde no había nadie, asi que se sentó debajo de un árbol y se quedo observando el cielo mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

En ese instantes caminaba por ahí, cierto rubio y pelirrojo.

X: Entonces serás kazekage de tu aldea – dijo un rubio muy sonriente.

X: Si Naruto – dijo con simpleza un pelirrojo

Naruto: Eso es genial Gaara felicidades, pero yo no me quedare atrás un día seré hokage ¡deberás! – dijo muy animado.

En eso el pelirrojo detuvo su paso.

Naruto: Sucede algo Gaara- pregunto al ver que su amigo se quedo parado.

Gaara: Mira haya – dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraba Pan.

Naruto: Umm… que hace una chica ahí sentada a estas horas – pregunto el rubio – ven vamos haberla Gaara a lo mejor le paso algo.

Gaara: No creo que sea u…. – no termino la frase pues Naruto ya no estaba a su lado, sino que ya se dirigía en dirección asía la chica – hay Naruto ( -_- u ) – se cruzo de brazos y fue a alcanzar a su amigo.

Pan estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los dos ki, que se aproximaban a ella. Pan estaba recortando todos los momentos felices que paso a lado de Trunks, los cuales ya no tendría más pues su amistad se había arruinado por su confesión de amor.

Gaara llego al lado de Naruto, el cual se había detenido.

Gaara: Sucede algo Naruto – dijo con su expresión seria, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su amigo que solo veía por detrás a la chica – Nar… - no termino la frese pues una dulce voz se empezó a escuchar, esta voz provenía de la chica.

Pan: - cantando - Si te dejo ir,  
Te aparto de mí  
Voy a llorar.

Si huyes de mí  
Te aparto de mí  
Se que sufriré por ti.

Si a un lugar te vas  
No te alcanzaré,  
Si ya no te puedo ni tocar  
El llanto sólo se va a quedar  
Escúchame ya

¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
Si apartándote de mi estás  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
Si apartándote de mi estás

Te amo mi amor  
Te amo mi amor  
Sólo me queda el llorar  
Pero ignoras mi voz  
Porque hablo con -mi triste- corazón.

Te intento borrar  
Inútil será  
En mi estás.

Te intento decir  
No huyas de mí  
Tornas en mí a resurgir.

Si ya te marchas  
No puedo lograr,  
Alcanzarte, es mí pesar  
Dime dónde te puedo encontrar  
Escúchame ya.

¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
Sólo te puedo observar  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
A nadie más podré amar.

Lo lamento  
Lo lamento  
Dime si me puedes oír  
Por favor vuelve a mí  
Si no eres tú, no podré mas seguir.

¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
Para mi tú eres único.

¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
Si apartándote de mí estás  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
Si apartándote de mí estás

Te amo mi amor  
Te amo mi amor  
Sólo me queda el llorar  
Pero ignoras mi voz  
Porque hablo con -mi triste- corazón

Termino de cantar Pan, y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos.

Gaara: Tiene una voz hermosa, pero en su letra hay amor y tristeza – pensó.

Naruto: Tienes una hermosa voz sabes – dijo mientras se dirigía a Pan.

Pan: Rayos no me percate de sus presencias – pensó y se maldijo internamente. Se puso de pie y se limpió sus lagrima – gracias… adiós – dijo y se fue corriendo.

Naruto: Oye espera… que rara chica.

Gaara: Mmm déjala ya Naruto y vámonos.

Naruto: Esta bien.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 am, el cielo aún estaba oscuro, no había rastro de ningún rayo de sol pero aun así se sentía un poco de bochorno. Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba bañándose, mientras que una peliazul tocaba la puerta de baño desesperadamente.

Bra: ¡Apurate Marrón… necesito ir al baño! – grito mientras tocaba la puerta del baño – llevas ahí 30 minutos.

Marrón: Es muy poco tiempo – contesto

Bueno: ¡apúrate!

Marrón: Ashh… ya voy – dijo y salió del baño con una toalla en su cabeza y una cubriéndole el cuerpo – listo el baño es todo tuyo – le dijo y Bra entro rápidamente a este.

* * *

6:00 am.

Bra: Hey Pan el baño es todo tuyo.

Pan: Ya voy – y se metió al baño.

* * *

06:30 am

Pan: - Saliendo del baño – aún no se han cambiado.

Marrón/Bra: (T_T) No sé qué ponerme – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pan: Mmmm…. Que les parece si nos vestimos iguales – dijo con una sonrisa heredada de su padre.

Marrón/Bra: Va (n_n)

Bra: ¿Entonces que nos ponemos? – pregunto.

Pan: Esto – contesto mientras les mostraba la ropa que se iban a poner.

Eran las 6:45, las chicas ya estaban cambiadas, la ropa de Pan era un short pequeño de mezclilla, una camiseta de tirantes blancas y en sima de esta tenía una camisa manga corta de cuadros rojo con negro, unos tenis converse negros de botita y por último se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y de puso un listón rojo en forma de moño. Bra tenía la misma ropa y tenis, el único cambio era que la camisa manga corta era de cuadros verde con negro, ella prefirió llevar el cabello suelto. La ropa de Marrón era igual, solo que la camisa de manga corta era de color morado con negro, ella se amarro el cabello en dos coletas bajas.

Empezaban a caer los primeros rayos de sol, los habitantes de Konoha empezaban a levantarse y abrir sus negocios. Las Girls Z ya habían salido de su departamento y cada una se dirigía al lugar donde su respectivo sensei las había citado.

* * *

07 a.m.

Kurenai: Buenos días chicos – dijo sonriente.

Kiba / Shino / Hinata: Buenos días Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Bueno antes de empezar su entrenamiento, le presentare a su nueva compañera de equipo.

Kiba/Shino/Hinata: ¿Nueva compañera? – preguntaron.

Kurenai: Asi es….chicos les presento a Marrón la nueva integrante – Marrón aparece a lado de Kurenai.

Marrón: Hola mucho gusto, soy Marrón espero y nos llevemos bien (n_n)

Hinata: Ho…Hola soy Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto – dijo una chica muy hermosa de piel blanca, cabello largo azul oscuro y unos hermosos ojos color perla.

Marrón: Hola Hinata.

Shino: Hola soy Shino Aburame – dijo un chico de piel clara, apenas y se podía ver su rostro pues llevaba una especie de chubasquero verde con una capucha, y unos lentes, los cuales no dejaba ver a la perfección sus rostro.

Marrón: Hola Shino.

Kiba: Que hermosa – pensó - hola yo soy Kiba Inuzuka - dijo un chico bastante guapo, tenía un despeinado pelo castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, y por último en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas rojas en forma de colmillos – y este es mi fiel amigo y compañero Akamaru – lo dijo mientras señalaba a su mascota.

Marrón: Hola Kiba.

Akamaru: Wafwaf – hablo en idioma canino.

Marrón: ¡Hay pero que lindo perrito! – dijo y en ese instante se acercó a Akamaru y le empezó a rascar su pancita.

Kiba: ¡Oye que rayos le estás haciendo a Akamaru! – le reclamo un poco enojado.

Marrón: Que no vez, le estoy haciendo cosquillas – le contesto.

Kiba: A Akamaru no le gusta que le hagan así.

Marrón: Si en realidad no le gustara no se estaría dejando… hum – le respondió y se puso de pie.

Kiba: Grrr…. – gruñía enojado.

Hinata: Kiba tranquilo, debemos de llevarnos bien ella es nuestra nueva compañera ( n_nu)

KIba: Humm – es lo único que dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

Kurenai: Tranquilos chicos, bueno es hora de empezar el entrenamiento.

* * *

Gai: Bueno días chicos – dijo muy energético.

Tenten/Neji: Bueno días.

Lee: Bueno días Gai-sensei – dijo energéticamente un chico que vestía igual que su sensei.

Gai: Bueno antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, tengo el gusto de presentarles a la nueva integrante de nuestro equipo, Pan – dijo muy animado presentando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Pan: Hola mucho gusto soy Son Pan – se presentó con una sonrisa típica de su abuelito.

Lee: Que hermosa, es muy hermosa igual que Sakura – pensó –Yo soy el guapo más guapo de la aldea de la hoja y mi nombre es Rock Lee– dijo un chico de cejas pobladas, ojos grandes y redondos de color negro , con un corte de cabello en forma de tazón.

Pan: Anda la osa, un mini Gai-sensei es idéntico – pensó – (n_nu) Mucho gusto Lee.

Tenten: Hola Pan yo soy Tenten mucho gusto – se presentó una linda chica de piel clara, ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños.

Pan: Mucho gusto Tenten.

Neji: Que bonita – pensó – Hola soy Neji Hyuga – dijo de forma seria y simple, un chico bastante guapo de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta, tenía unos hermosos ojos color perla.

Pan: Que guapo – pensó - Mucho gusto Neji.

Gai: Bien ya que terminaron de presentarse empecemos el entrenamiento… Bien Pan, por lo que me dijo Lady Tsunade eres experta en artes marciales ¿no es así? – pregunto

Pan: Si así es – contesto.

Gai: Bien entonces veré que tan buena eres, aremos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tu oponente será Rock Lee – dijo muy animado – Rock Lee es experto en taijutsu.

Pan: Vaya genial.

Gai: Bien, pasen al centro del campo de entrenamiento…. Que inicie el combate – dijo muy animado.

Pan y Lee, se encontraban inmedio del campo de entrenamiento, cada uno con una pose de combate, el primero en iniciar fue Lee, avanzo rápidamente en dirección a la pelinegra para poder darle un golpe con su pierna, pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentir como Pan sostenía su pierna con una sola mano sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, nunca antes alguien había podido detener la gran patada de Lee, el único que podía hacerlo era Gai, pero esta linda y frágil chica que de frágil no tiene nada, detuvo su patada sin esfuerzo alguno. Pan soltó la pierna de Lee, este al ser liberada su pierna quiso dar otro golpe pero igual fue detenido fácilmente; como no podía darle un solo golpe se alejó un poco para utilizar otra técnica más eficaz, pero no tuvo tiempo de realizarlo pues Pan se acercó a él con una velocidad increíble que ninguno de los presentes pudo visualizar, Pan apareció a atrás de Lee y con una sola mano lo noqueo.

Neji: Pero qué demonios… - dijo dejando la frase incompleta – como es posible que esta chica le haya ganado a Lee – penso.

Gai: ¡Ahh… Lee! – grito el sensei muy espantado pues la nueva chica dejo inconsciente a su pupilo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tenten: Como es posible que haya dejado inconsciente a Lee – dijo sorprendida.

Gai: - ya estando a lado del inconsciente Lee – Lee estas bien, Lee despierta – dijo mientras cascadas de lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

Lee: Gai-sensei que fue lo que ocurrió – dijo con un poco de dificultad, pues apenas estabas despertando.

Tenten: Te noqueo la chica nueva.

Pan: (n_nu) Lo siento creo que se me paso la mano – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano y reía nerviosamente.

Lee: Vaya, eres muy fuerte tu tienes la llama de la juventud en tu interior – dijo emocionado mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Tenten.

Gai: Quede muy sorprendido Pan, ¿quien fue tu maestro? – pregunto.

Pan: Bueno pues mi papá me entreno un tiempo, pero también estuve entrenando con mis amigas, amigos y mi tío, ellos también son expertos en artes marciales.

Gai: Interesante pues te entrenaron muy bien.

Pan: Jejeje Si.

* * *

08:10 am

Bra: Maldición ya es tarde, creo que me perdí, no encuentro la dirección que me dijo Kakashi-sensei…. (T_T) ¡Estoy perdida! – dijo de forma dramática.

Kakashi: Hola..! – apareció a tras de ella.

Bueno: Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Veo que vamos tarde al lugar donde te dije… ven vamos que tus nuevos compañeros ya han de estar enojándose por la hora.

Bra: Si (n_n) – contesto - viéndolo desde este punto Kakashi-sensei esta guapo – pensó.

Caminaron durante unos 5 minutos y llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, en este se encontraban 4 chicos sentados en el césped.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei llega tarde – grito bastante enojada.

Kakashi: Lo siento es que me encontré con una amiga.

Sakura/Naruto: Mentiroso – gritaron

Kakashi: Pero si es verdad…. Bueno como no me creen se las presentare, chicos ella es la nueva integrante del equipo, Bra Brief – dijo mientras les presentaba a la peliazul que se encontraba a su lado.

Bra: Hola soy Bra Brief – dijo sonriente.

Naruto:¡ Hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! – dijo energéticamente un chico apuesto con cabello rubio – que bonita chica – pensó.

Bra: Hola Naruto .

Sakura: Vaya que bonita es, que dieta ara tiene un cuerpo bonito – pensó – Hola Bra yo soy Sakura Haruno – dijo amablemente una linda chica de cabello corto color rosado.

Bra: Hola Sakura.

Sai: Hola yo soy Sai – dijo con una sonrisa, un chico apuesto de piel bastante blanca y cabello negro.

Bra: Que guapo – pensó – Hola Sai.

Sasuke: Se ve que es igual de fastidiosa como Sakura y Karin, que solo se interesa en su apariencia – pensó – Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con simpleza un chico bastante guapo, del piel blanca, ojos y pelo negro ónix – Oiga Kakashi-sensei no creo que ya somos muchos integrantes para un solo equipo.

Sakura: Sasuke tiene razón Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Mmm no lo creo, ¿Por qué?, Te molesta Sasuke – pregunto.

Sasuke: Humm, solo que se mantenga lejos de mí – dijo con una mirada seria.

Naruto: ¡Oye Sasuke no seas grosero con Bra-chan! – dijo un poco molesto el rubio.

Sasuke: Ella solo será un estorbo, no creo que tenga experiencia en el combate, tan solo mírala – respondió el Uchiha.

Naruto: No debes de juzgar a si Sasuke, démosle una oportunidad – sugirió sonriente.

Sasuke: Hum.

Kakashi: Ya tranquilos chicos.

Bra: Sasuke es bastante guapo, pero tiene un carácter feo, no se compara con mi Goten, (T-T) el cual nunca me ara caso – pensó - ¿Y tu nombre pequeño es Sasuke verdad? – pregunto.

Sasuke: ¿Me dijo pequeño? – se preguntó internamente.

Bra: Desde ahora en adelante seremos compañeros de equipo – río – Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva – dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke: Que le paso a esta chica – pensó.

Sakura: Ahhh… que se cree esta chica, en venir a decir todo eso a Sasuke, ni se le ocurra tratar de ligárselo porque la mato – pensó muy enojada la pelirosa.

Kakashi: Bien solo los cite para presentárselas, hoy no habrá entrenamiento sino hasta mañana… adiós – dicho esto último, desapareció dejando una nube de humo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y lo disfruten… por cierto la canción que canto pan la pueden encontrar asi.

Park Da Ye - ¿Qué debo hacer?

Pero si quieren escucharla en su version original que es coreana la pueden encontrar asi.

Jang Geun - What Should I do? [¿Que debo hacer?]

Bueno adiós, comenten :D acepto sugerencias.


	6. ¿Quién es ella?

**¿Quién es ella?**

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

Sakura: Ahhh… que se cree esta chica, en venir a decir todo eso a Sasuke, ni se le ocurra tratar de ligárselo porque la mato – pensó muy enojada de pelirosa.

Kakashi: Bien solo los cite para presentárselas, hoy no habrá entrenamiento sino hasta mañana… adiós – dicho esto último, desapareció dejando una nube de humo.

* * *

Bra: Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos… adiós – dicho esto inicio su paso para retirarse.

Sakura: ¡Oye! – le dijo – porque te integraron de inmediato a nuestro equipo, además nunca te había visto en la aldea – le pregunto de una forma un poco interrogatorio.

Bra: Bueno … - dijo – ahora que les digo – pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Sasuke: Serás solo un fastidio – le dijo a Bra, pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

Bra: Y tu porque dices eso – le pregunto un poco enojada.

Sasuke: Tan solo mírate, no estas hecha para esto, de seguro ni siquiera tienes las habilidades para ser un ninja.

Naruto: Hey teme no le digas así, ella ahora es un miembro más del equipo Kakashi.

Sasuke: Tu cállate dobe, solo le digo la verdad.

Bra: Mira insecto, quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y desafiante heredada de su padre Vegete.

Sasuke: Me esta desafiando con la mirada – pensó.

Sakura: Esta chica tiene una mirada escalofriante – pensó.

Sasuke: Lo mismo digo, quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, del clan Uchiha, y no permitiré que una niña tonta me hable de esa forma – le contesto pero también le dedico una mirada desafiante.

Naruto: Este teme y sus miradas que dan miedo – pensó.

Bra: Ja, y a mí que me interesa que seas del clan Uchiha – le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él y con el dedo le apuntaba de forma acusadora.

Sasuke: No me apuntes con tu dedo – le hablo muy enojado.

Bra: ( -_- ) Sabes que mejor me voy – dicho esto se fue.

Sai: Que chica tan simpática (^-^) – dijo muy sonriente.

Sasuke / Sakura: (-_- U)

Naruto: (._.) – Hey teme no debiste de hablarle de esa forma.

Sasuke: No me digas teme dobe… además ella se lo busco.

Naruto: ¿En qué momento se lo busco? (¬_¬) – pensó.

Sakura: Sasuke tiene razón, además ya somos muchos para un equipo – le dijo – debo de cuidar a mi Sasuke y no permitir que esa chica peli azul se le acerque cha cha – pensó.

Naruto: Pero si el teme empezó.

Sakura: Hay Naruto mejor ya cállate y no molestes a Sasuke – le grito enojada y le pego un zape en la cabeza a Naruto.

Naruto: (TT-TT) que mala Sakura.

Sasuke: Hump.

Sai: (^-^) Porque no mejor vamos a desayunar algo – propuso.

Naruto: Si

Sakura: Buena idea, con las prisas no desayune nada, y para que el mendigo de Kakashi-sensei llegara tarde de nuevo.

Naruto: Vamos al a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

Sai: Si.

Sakura: Tu que dices Sasuke – pregunto.

Sasuke: Si el dobe paga voy.

Naruto: (-_-) No teme

Sasuke: Entonces no voy.

Sakura: Si Sasuke no va yo tampoco.

Naruto: Pero Sakura-chan …. (TT-TT)

Sasuke: Yo me voy – dijo y empezó a caminar.

Sakura: Espérame Sasuke – grito, mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Naruto: (TT-TT) Sakura ...

Sai: Oye Naruto no te preocupes yo voy contigo (^-^)

Naruto: He …. Asi claro vamos Sai

Asi se dirijeron Naruto y Sai a Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

_**Mundo Dragón Ball.**_

Ciudad Satán, 9:30 de la mañana, Preparatoria Orange Star School.

**POV Trunks**

Hoy me desperté sin ganas de venir a la escuela, no me sentía bien sabiendo que mi hermana, Marrón y Pan, ya no estaban en este universo, y para colmo no me pude disculpar con Pan y ahora tendré que esperar cuatro meses para poder verlas y para que me disculpe con ella. Pero en fin, mi madre me obligo a venir a clases, ya me aburrí ni siquiera sé de qué está hablando el maestro, mi mente está pensando en otras cosas ya hasta me dio sueño…

Uub: Hey Trunks… Trunks despierta – me hablo, mientras me movía.

Trunks: Ahhhooo - bostece.

Goten: Es la primera vez que te duermes en clases Trunks , ¿te sucede algo? – me pregunto.

Trunks: No no, no me pasa nada, solo que anoche no pude dormir bien – le respondí.

Goten: Es por las chicas ¿cierto?.

Trunks: Si, de tan solo pensar que fue por mi culpa de que Pan haya dicho que no quisiera estar en este universo me pone triste – les dije a mis dos amigos.

Uub: O será que en realidad si sentías algo por Pan – me dijo.

Goten: (O_o) Eso es cierto Trunks – me pregunto.

Trunks: Por supuesto que no, yo a Pan la veo solo como una hermana – les conteste mientras giraba mi cabeza asía otro lado.

Uub: Si tu lo dices jeje… - me contesto con tono de no te creo.

X: Hola amor.

Goten: Hola mi linda Pares.

Ella es Pares, la novia de Goten, una chica rica, muy linda pero a la vez muy torpe, ella es popular solo por ser porrista y novia de Goten, pero su popularidad no es tan alta como la de las Girls Z. No lose pero a mí no me cae, en mi opinión no es la pareja ideal para mi amigo.

Pares: Mi amor vamos a la cafetería por un helado.

Goten: Claro linda Pares, vienen chicos – nos dijo.

Uub: Claro.

Trunks: Esta bien – le respondí sin mucho ánimo.

Llegamos a la cafetería de la escuela, las chicas suspiraban por nosotros los Dragones Z, y como no, somos guapos, ardientes, populares y sobre todo muy sexys.

Goten: Aquí espera linda Pares, iré por nuestros helados – le dijo Goten a su novia.

Uub: Voy contigo Goten – dijo y se fueron ambos.

Pares: Oye Trunks – me hablo – ¿cómo va su banda? – me pregunto.

Trunks: Hum, Bien – le conteste cortantemente, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar.

Y si se preguntan ¿Qué banda? , pues Goten, Uub y yo, tenemos una banda de música, la verdad no tenemos un género en específico; Goten toca el bajo, Uub la batería, y yo.. pues yo toco la guitarra eléctrica y soy el vocalista de la banda, además de componer las letras de las canciones y ser el líder. Nuestra banda se llama los Dragones Z, es por eso que también así somos conocidos en la escuela. ¿Somos famosos internacionalmente?, Si, y más yo, solo por ser el hijo de gran científica Bulma Brief, pero que más da solo hemos hecho una gira, y próximamente aremos la segunda. Nos volvimos famosos de la noche a la mañana, gracias a Pan, Bra y Marrón que subieron un video de nosotros en you tube.

**Flash Back.**

Goten: Están seguras que me veo bien, no me veo gordo, muchos dicen que la cámara en gorda – les decía a las chicas mientras posaba.

Bra: Claro que no Goten, te vez muy sexy – le dijo mi hermana a Goten.

Pan: Porque le mientes a mi tío Bra.. si tío te vez bien gordo – le decía Pan mientras reía.

Goten: (u_u) Que mala Pan.

Trunks: Bien chicos a nuestras posiciones – les dije, y Goten y Uub se dirigieron a su respectivo lugar.

Marrón: Bien chicos cuando les de la señal empiezan, Bra, Pan y yo los grabaremos desde diferentes ángulos entendido –nos dijo.

Uub/Goten/Trunks: Si – le contestamos.

Marrón: 3…2…1 ¡ahora! – nos dio la señal y empezamos a tocar.

Dragones Z : Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, paraíso,

hagamos estallar con fuerza la Genkidama sin dudar.

Puedo sentir que viene a mí un gran poder (un gran poder),

no dejaré que me intimide, lo venceré.

Protegeré tu vida con todo mi amor (todo mi amor),

mi valor es la fuente de todo este gran poder.

La victoria está en mis manos, mostraré que soy más fuerte,

si el rival es poderoso, fuerza y más tendré para pelear.

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, es tu turno,

volemos con valor para llegar al final.

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, al mañana,

está dentro de ti, la fuerza que es la consecuencia de tener: ¡alma de Dragón!

Con gran poder, tú vencerás todo ese mal (todo ese mal),

sólo no estás, contigo iré hasta el final.

Con nuestra luz, la oscuridad se acabará (se acabará),

y con nuestra fe, todos los sueños ahora se harán realidad.

No te rindas, sólo lucha, con valor lo lograremos,

no lo pienses, sólo siente, todo el poder que en tu alma está.

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, al futuro,

puedes confiar en mí, nuestras vidas cambiarán.

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, paraíso,

hagamos estallar con fuerza la Genkidama sin dudar. ¡Alma de Dragón!

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, es tu turno,

volemos con valor para llegar al final.

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, al mañana,

está dentro de ti, esa respuesta para poder vencer.

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, al futuro,

puedes confiar en mí, nuestras vidas cambiarán.

Dokkan, dokkan, ven conmigo,

dokkan, dokkan, al paraíso,

hagamos estallar con fuerza la Genkidama sin dudar. ¡Alma de Dragón!

Marrón: Y… Corte – nos dijo.

Pan: Eso estuvo genial… Trunks tienes una voz magnifica – me alagaba mi amiga.

Trunks: Gracias Panny – le conteste mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Goten: ¿Y yo como lo hice? (*-*) – dijo muy emocionado mi amigo, preguntándole a Panny.

Pan: Mal – le contesto con simpleza, lo cual nos causó gracia y nos reímos todos a excepción de Goten.

Goten-. (TT-TT) Que malos – nos dijo de forma muy dramática.

Bra: Pan solo te jugo una broma Goten, lo hiciste excelente (^-^) – le dijo mi hermana.

Goten: Gracias Bra, tu siempre tan linda conmigo (^-^) – le dijo a mi hermana.

Uub: Oye Marrón, como salió el video.

Marrón: Pues salio muy bien, solo falta editarlo, ¿tienen una lap? – pregunto.

Trunks: Claro, espera voy por ella – le conteste y fui por ella, pues estábamos grabando nuestro primer video en el patio de mi casa – toma aquí esta – le dije a Marrón mientras le entregaba la lap.

Marrón: Bien entonces lo editare.

~~~~ 2 horas después ~~~~

Marrón: Listo, ¿quieren verlo? – nos preguntó.

Todos: Si – y nos puso el video.

Uub: Te quedo genial.

Marrón: Gracias.

Trunks: Si esta genial – le dije.

Marrón: Ahora subirlo a You tube – dijo y subió el video.

~~~~ 4 horas después ~~~~

Bra: ¡CHICOS! – grito mi hermana desde su habitación.

Todos: Que paso – entrando a su habitación.

Bra: Su video ya tiene más de 4 millones de vistas.

Uub: Eso es genial – dijo emocionado.

Trunks: Y ya vieron, nuestro video tiene solo 1 no me gusta y 2012115 me gusta – les dije.

Pan: Si eso es Genial.

Goten: Soy famoso – dijo muy emocionado mi amigo, mientras llevaba sus puños de sus manos así su barbilla y cascadas de lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y bueno tres meses después ya estábamos en televisión y varias disqueras querían que firmáramos contratos con ellos, pero no lo hicimos y mejor decidimos crear nuestra propia disquera.

Pares: Me alegro de que les vaya bien en su banda – me dijo.

Trunks: Si – es lo único que pude responderle. Y en ese instante llegaron mis amigos.

Goten: Aquí tienes linda Pares – dijo mi amigo extendiéndole el helado a su novia.

Pares: Gracias.

Uub: Hey Trunks porque no fuiste por tu helado – me pregunto.

Trunks: Ah.. pues ya se me fue el antojo del helado – le conteste.

Uub: Vamos hombre, levanta esos ánimos solo serán 4 meses y veras que cuando regresen las chicas todo será como antes – me dijo intentando darme ánimos.

Trunks: Mmm – solo pude contestarle eso.

Goten: Quieres te convido del mío – me dijo.

Trunks: No Goten , ya tiene baba – le dije mientras le hacía una mueca de asco.

Goten: Lastima tú te lo pierdes… mmm delicioso – me decía, mientras el desgraciado de mi amigo lo comía sensual y provocativamente, arrancando varios gritos y sus piros de las chicas que lo veían.

Incluso pude escuchar varios gritos que decían "Goten hazme un hijo". En eso una chica muy linda y sexy me hablo.

X: Hola Trunks – me saludo con una linda sonrisa.

Trunks: Hola Mai – le conteste mientras besaba su mejilla.

Mai: Oye estarás libre este fin de semana – me pregunto.

Por cierto ella es Mai, amiga de Pares, es una chica bastante hermosa y sexy; llevamos casi 2 meses saliendo, pero solo como amigos, pues aun no encuentro el momento indicado para pedirle que sea mi novia. Creo que tiene razón Uub, solo serán 4 meses sin las chicas, cuando ese tiempo pase las cosas volverán a hacer como antes.

Trunks: Claro Mai – le conteste.

Mai: Genial, te gustaría ir al cine conmigo – me dijo muy alegre.

Trunks: Claro, paso por ti el sábado a las 5:00 pm ¿Qué te parece?.

Mai: Me parece maravilloso.

**Trunks POV Fin**

Así el día en la escuela de los Dragones Z transcurrió normalmente.

* * *

**Mundo Naruto.**

**POV Pan**

Donde estarán Bra y Marrón, mi entrenamiento termino desde hace una hora – me pregunte – de seguro han de seguir entrenando con su sensei, mmm y a mí ya me dio hambre – grite y la gente que pasaba solo me veía raro como si estuviera loca.

La verdad ni siquiera desayune, mi estómago me pide a gritos comida y ni para comprarme aunque sea una manzana, pues no tengo nada de dinero, bueno si tengo pero no creo que sea el mismo dinero del universo de dónde vengo al de este universo. En fin mejor buscare un rio para poder pescar algunos peces y asarlos.

**Fin POV Pan**

Sakura: Donde se habrá metido Sasuke, solo me distraje un poco y desapareció – dijo la chica de cabello color rosa – debo de cuidar bien a Sasuke y no dejar que esa tal Bra se le acerque cha cha – pensó.

**POV Sasuke.**

Al fin me pude librar de Sakura, a veces estar cerca de ella puede ser fastidioso. Ahora me dirijo a un lugar tranquilo para entrenar, ya que Kakashi-sensei no dio el entrenamiento.

Me dirigí al lugar para entrenar, era un sitio un poco grande con una cascada y muchos árboles, ideal para concentrarme; pero fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que una chica llegaba al mismo tiempo que yo, nunca en mi vida la había visto, así que antes de que ella me viera me escondí tras unos árboles, ya que podría tratarse de un enemigo aunque siéndoles sincero no tenía finta de eso.

**Fin POV Sasuke.**

**Pan POV.**

Cuando llegue al hermoso rio que tenía una cascada, pude visualizar que un chico bastante guapo se dirigía para este mismo sitio, pero al verme se escondió atrás de los árboles, creo que piensa que no lo vi pero claro que si lo vi. En eso se me vino una idea en mente, le are lo mismo que le hice a Kakashi-sensei.

¿Pero?, Mierda se me había olvidado, que no puedo hacerlo, pues con esta cola de mono pensara que soy un fenómeno o algo por el estilo – me dije a mi misma – A quien engaño soy Son Pan, me encanta hacer travesuras y si estaré aquí en esta aldea por un buen tiempo pues lo disfrutare al máximo, solo espero y no se enteren las chicas sino me mataran – pensé.

**Fin de POV Pan**

Pan empezó a quitarse sensualmente la camisa de cuadros que traía puesta, después se quitó sus tenis y sus calcetines.

Sasuke: ¿Quién es ella? Y que mierda está haciendo, no estará pensando en quitarse la ropa – se preguntaba mentalmente el Uchiha.

Después de quitarse los calcetines se quitó la camiseta de tirantes blanca que traía puesta quedándose solo con sus sostén color rojo, Pan empezó a quitarse de una manera muy sexy su pequeño short se mezclilla.

Sasuke: (=O_O=) ¡Rayos! – Gritaba internamente – porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, será que a mis 17 años nunca he visto a una chica en ropa interior en vivo y en directo y solo las he visto en revistas… si eso debe ser – pensaba.

Pan por fin se quitó la última prenda faltante, ósea su pequeño short dejando ver las sexys bragas rojas que traía puestas,y sin más que decir se metió al rio a nadar y a buscar su peses para almorzar. Y no hablar de Sasuke que no se perdió ni un solo detalle de la chica, pero hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención…

Sasuke: ¿Eso es una cola de mono?, como una chica como ella tiene una cola de mono, ¿será una obra de Orochimaru? – se preguntaba mientras con su mano izquierda tapaba su derrame nasal – lo dudo, por la información que tengo Orochimaru se relaciona más con las serpientes, aun así no puedo dejar de mirarla, hay algo que me lo impide además de tener una molesta erección entre mis piernas y que cada vez siento que crese más y más – pensaba – mierda ya no puedo más – dicho esto el joven del clan Uchica metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y empezó con su labor… se empezó a masturbar.

* * *

**Bueno. Primero que nada, deje de subir este fic. Ya que lo empece a subir en la pagina Fanfic Es. Ya que en esta pagina no recibo muchas visitas y pues no le entiendo muy bien (n_nU) Este cap lo subi. Para informales esto. No creo que suba más aqui. pero si quieren leer el fic. Lo encuentran en Fanfic Es. Ahi ya esta en el capitulo 35, apenas se subira el 36. :D **

**Bueno... Sayonara..! Agradesco a todos lo que comentaron :D**


End file.
